


Candles in the Window (in a cold dark winter's night)

by GhostCwtch



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles gets it wrong, Charles tries, Erik appreciates the thought., Hannukah, It's the thought that counts, Jewish Character, M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCwtch/pseuds/GhostCwtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles knows Erik is Jewish. Unfortunately, everything he knows about Judaism comes from television and films, so he doesn't know much. Still, Erik appreciates the effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles in the Window (in a cold dark winter's night)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little story in no way trying to offend or hurt anyone. Please don't take any offense. I don't think it sounds offensive but then, I'm not Jewish. If you are and this upsets you, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to, and didn't think it would.

When Erik gets to Charles's apartment, the first thing that greets him coming through the door is the sight of a small silver menorah, with all the candles in place and a small candy dish filled with gelt sitting by the base. The seond thing is Charles himself, with a very hesitant smile gracing his lovely features and worry filling his expressive blue eyes.

It's the fourth night of Hannukah and it's obvious that Charles suspects he's got it wrong but Erik is touched that his boyfriend tried. Charles can trace his family back to the 1500s and not a single one of them had been Jewish. Erik himself doesn't practice many of the traditions he grew up with either, so there wasn't a way for Charles to learn anything from him. And yet here he was, with a menorah that Erik knew Charles hadn't owned a week ago, trying to make the holiday season more inclusive for his boyfriend.

"I got it wrong didn't I?" Charles wound his fingers together and looked slantwise at the little display. "I did have a friend in high school who is Jewish but we only ever went for the party her family had and I guess I could have tried to make matzoh ball soup but I don't actually like it very much and there'd be a lot of leftovers with just the two of us and, well..." he trailed off.

Erik couldn't help but smile and pull him close. "You didn't have to, but thank you."

"It is wrong." Charles muttered fiercely. "You're just to polite to tell me all the ways I've offended your culture and ruined the whole holiday."

"It's not ruined, leibling. As long as you're here, nothing could ruin it. If it really bothers you, I can tell you the story behind it and explain the tradition?"

Charles beamed up at him, eyes sparkling like sapphires. "Please."


End file.
